Freaky Friday
by Sydneypress
Summary: Freaky Friday meets Rizzles. The girls swap bodies, fun ensues. Ch 15 now up, please note the change in rating...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither Rizzoli and Isles nor Freaky friday, I'm just borrowing them.**

It starts out as an ordinary Friday, a day like any other. It is routine, unremarkable. They meet for breakfast at a local diner and are interrupted by their respective phones signifying their presence is required at a murder scene. They take separate cars to the crime scene, Jane stopping to collect her partner, Barry Frost, who has already left meaning Jane arrives late at the scene.

Detective Jane Rizzoli struts towards the crime scene, her natural swagger accentuated by the setting. She commands authority easily and can virtually see respect cross the features of those she passes. She is a formidable woman.  
As she approaches the scene she sees her breakfast companion kneeling by a dead body. Doctor Maura Isles is the Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts and is also formidable in her own field. Jane can tell that from Maura's position that she has nearly finished her initial examination.

Maura hears the familiar click clack of Jane's boots approaching and turns her head to see Jane. She is immediately struck by how beautiful Jane is, her raven hair blowing in the wind framing her strong Italian features. She is powerful, strong and confident. She is fearless.

The women share a kinship; a deep friendship and something underlying, if they would admit it to each other. They have the utmost respect for each other and would take a bullet if it means the other would live.

The sight of Maura appraising her makes Jane's pulse rate increase slightly. Jane considers that Maura is stunning, intelligent, sharp and the most exquisite creature she has ever laid eyes on. She can't help herself and beams at the Doctor. She is magnificent.

Maura goes to stand to greet the Detective. The combination of the wondrous looks between the women and the five inch heels that she wears causes the usually collected Doctor to falter. Jane immediately catches her.  
Just as their bodies touch both women have the same thought.

"I wonder what's it's like to be you?"

Suddenly Jane is struck by the feeling that her feet hurt. She looks down and finds herself wearing Maura's clothes and heels. She looks at Maura and finds well herself staring back at her.

What in the hell just happened?

"Maura." Jane hisses.

"Jane. Why are you dressed like me?"

"I am you and you're me. Keep your voice down, this is crazy!"

"Oh Jane, this is unbelievable."

"I know. Look we have to get back to the precinct before someone notices. Let's go to the Morgue and work out what in the hell is going on and how it happened."

The women walk off together both completely freaked out.

"How the hell do you walk in these damn shoes?"

"How do you not perspire in synthetic fibres?"

Jane walks towards her car.

"Jane, where are you going?"

Maura nods her head towards her Prius.

"You're me remember."

How could she forget? Don't look at her boobs. Don't look at her boobs!  
This was going to be impossible!

**Let me know if you think I should continue... **


	2. Chapter 2

**See chapter 1 for disclaimer. **

Jane paces back and forth in the morgue.

"What in the hell Maur?"

She points the hands that should be her own scarred ones towards the wondrous mounds that are Maura's breasts and then to the direction of her own smaller breasts. Looking at herself from this angle is freaking her out, big time.

"How the hell did this happen?"

"Just calm down Jane. There is a perfectly reasonable explanation to this. There must be."

Being in Jane's body is calming for Maura. She finds that the strength that resonates from the 'gut' that Jane always talks about has a relaxing effect on her; even in an obvious crisis. Maura uses the scarred hands to take off the polyester jacket, pressing those long strong fingers to the biceps brachii the act of undressing reveals; the hard bicep flexing and contracting with the motion.

"Oh Jane, you really do have magnificent musculature!"

"Maurrrrr!" she whines. "Please. We have to work this out."

Just then a buzzer sounds.

"What in the hell is that?"

"It's the body being delivered Jane, for the autopsy. And stop swearing, it's unnerving hearing myself swear."

"The what? No! No way Maur, I'm not cutting anybody open."

"You don't have to, but you do have to open the door. Go on."

Maura shoves the woman in front of her. In this long lean muscular body Maura feels untouchable. Strong. Confident. Sexual. She feels what she can only assume is Jane's swagger. As she looks at the hands on the back of the dress she put on that morning, she notices the raised flesh on the palms as it rests on the vintage McQueen shift dress. Maura runs strong lean fingers over the scars in the centre of Jane's hands. She feels a shiver as she imagines the pain Jane must have felt.

She sees her own face staring back at her and eyes that are tinged with sadness.

"They don't really hurt anymore."

Maura offers a lopsided grin, the one that disarms her every time.

"Go on, open the door." The voice that Maura hears isn't her own, they are her words but she hears Jane's gravelly voice, the timbre sends shivers down the lean frame of the Detective.

That voice is pure sex.

Jane acts on auto-pilot as a highly manicured finger darts out and pushes the buzzer.

"Uh, yeah, it's Doctor Isles here, come on in."

Jane starts to pant, she struggles to breathe.

"Oh Jane, relax, its ok. If you don't relax you'll go vasovagal."

"Wait? So what? That means I can't lie?"

Maura looks herself up and down.

This really is weird.

"It would appear not Jane, no. But I can."

Interesting.

"Here, sit down. I'll get the door."

Maura finds herself touching Jane without thinking about it. She sits her down on the chair and saunters to the back door. Maura has walked this corridor thousands of times, but never in this way. Her mind, because it is still her mind processes the roll of Jane's hips, the almost lounging way that the limbs operate in synchronisation with each other. The way that it almost feels as if there is something in between Jane's legs leading the direction of her gait. A gasp is expelled as Maura realises that Jane exudes raw sexual energy. Testosterone almost.

Maura has observed Jane's sexuality before, on many occasions; she knew that she was attracted to the lean Detective, but here, now, feeling the sexual energy of Jane, my God, she had always thought Jane to be a prude. She was far from it.

The lean fingers of the Detective nimbly enter the code to the door and it pops open as a gurney with the dead body from earlier is wheeled into the corridor by George.

"Hello George, how are you today?"

George looks at the brunette and then at Doctor Isles who is sitting down having difficulty breathing. He ignores the question from the imposing woman. He has never met her before. He looks concerned.

"Are you ok Doctor Isles? Are you unwell? Can I get you anything? A glass of water perhaps?"

Of course, Jane doesn't know George.

Jane realises the man is talking to her and is careful to answer truthfully. Her words considered.

"I felt faint and needed to sit down."

"Well ok Doctor Isles, but if you need anything, please let me know."

As he busies himself with his task the women are silent, once finished he leaves bidding the women farewell, the thick door slamming shut behind him.

"Holy shit, Maur. Seriously? What happened?"

Maura considers the options.

"As you touched me, I thought I wonder what it's like to be you."

"Wait? What?"

"I said."

"No, yeah, I heard you. I thought the exact same thing. So we wished our way into each other's bodies. We did it once we can do it again. Ok on three think I want my body back. We have to touch too. Ready? One. Two. Three."

Jane looks down. Holy shit those tits are massive.

"Great. We're stuck. Perfect."

Maura strokes her own hair, trying to soothe Jane. Gosh, that conditioner really is wonderful; my hair feels so silky and smooth.

"We will work it out Jane. I promise."

She felt it in Jane's gut.

**Holy crap that's difficult! Let me know what you think...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. A short chapter to move the story on a bit.**

****Maura glances at the hand holding the scalpel. If it were her hand it would be steady: the hand of a surgeon. The irony isn't lost on her. The present scene in her morgue sees her trusty scalpel in Jane's scarred hands, about to start the Y-incision and commence the autopsy. The hands shake as they adjust to holding the stainless steel instrument, Maura is sure that the body she occupies is reacting to the unfamiliarity of the circumstances and the remembered body memory of scalpels touching those hands in an entirely different manner.  
Maura looks up and again looks into her own face.

"It's ok Maur. You have to do it. I'll go and sit in your office. I might shop for some new shoes. I've seen this fabulous pair of Louboutin's that I want."

"Really Jane? That's amazing that..."

"I was joking Maur. I'm going to Google whether this has happened to any one else other than Jodie Foster and Barbara Harris."

Her face stares blankly back at her. The first time ever that Jane Clementine Rizzoli has failed to get a film reference.

"The film Maur. Never mind."

Jane puts one foot in front of the other trying hard to walk in Maura's five inch heels.

"Jesus Maur, how do you walk in these things? I'm going to trip and break your neck."

Jane is used to being naturally tall but what she is experiencing now feels entirely unnatural and alien to Jane. Jane observes how Maura's body feels without paying too much attention to the soft curves. The toes are practically en-pointe. Jane recognises the obvious burn of muscular strain in the shapely calves and how the hips are in perfect alignment with the feet.

She concentrates on walking and not the fact that it doesn't matter which direction she points Maura's eyes in, that all she can see is the deep chasm of Maura's cleavage. The soft flesh inviting her gaze.

Don't look down Rizzoli. Just don't look down.

The usually demure legs of Maura Isles walk as if having just dismounted a horse; bow legged and uncomfortable. To anyone watching she looks like a cross between John Wayne and Whoopi Goldberg in Ghost.

"Goddam designer heels."

The shoes are kicked off.

Sooooo much better.

The women go about their respective jobs, Maura finishes up the autopsy and Jane finds nothing to help their plight. Maura types up her findings; a cardiac arrest so no case to answer.

"You should really go upstairs you know Maur. Frost and Korsak will wonder where I am."

"You're right Jane. Shall we do this together? You should grab my things so that we can leave straight after. I feel the need for wine."

Jane collects Maura's coat and jacket and the two women walk to the elevator, Jane still struggling with Maura's heels as Frost bounds towards them.

"Rizzoli. Where have you been?"

"I was h..."

Maura cuts across Jane, not wanting a repeat of the near fainting episode earlier.

"Well Barry, Doctor Isles and I were working on a couple of things."

Frost looks between the women, confused. Jane never calls him Barry.

"Ok. Jane!"

"Barry, Jane and I were about to head out. The guy died of a heart attack. No murder. We'll see you."

Jane tries to shuffle them out of the precinct without any further interaction.

"Wait, Rizzoli, you haven't forgotten? Tonight starting at The Robber. Guy's night!"

"Of course not Barry. I love guy's night. Could we just this one time extend the invitation to Maura?"

Barry looks at Jane, it so wasn't Maura's scene and since when did Jane talk so posh?

"Just this once Rizzoli. See you two later."

Guy's night eh? Interesting... Just what do you get up to without me Detective?

The next chapter might take me a while to write so bear with me. Any suggestions for guy's night, let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 1 for disclaimers. Mild swearing in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy... **

"Stupid Prius. Stupid silent engine."

Jane grumbles the whole drive to Maura's, having stalled the vehicle twice on the journey over. They had swapped keys and agreed that Maura should head to Jane's apartment and collect Joe and pack a bag and that the women should stay at Maura's until the situation rectifies itself.

Jane parks outside Maura's and again struggles with staying upright in Maura's heels.

"Stupid Boy's night."

Why in the hell did Frost have to mention that? She really wanted to keep what the guys and her did separate from Maura. There were some things she didn't want Maura to know.

Friday night was usually their night, their 'date' night, but each payday Jane would join the boys from the department and they would head out for a night on the tiles with a definite 'what goes on tour stays on tour' attitude. It was always messy and it was not something she wanted the demure Doctor to experience, particularly from her perspective.

Walking into Maura's empty house feels peculiar, Jane feels like an invader. Within seconds the house is illuminated and English Strawberries are placed in font of Bass.

"There you go buddy. Don't worry Bass, it's Auntie Jane in Mummy's very sexy body. She will be over soon with Joe and then you two can play. If only Mummy and Auntie Jane could play together, now that would be fun."

Suddenly the back door rattles and Angela walks through the door.

Perfect. Her mother!

"Good evening Maura."

"Hello er Angela."

God it feels weird calling her Ma by her name.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, yes thank you Maura dear. I just wanted to see how Jane had been today and ask your advice about something."

Jeeze Ma, you check up on me every day? Be patient Rizzoli, Maura wouldn't get worked up. Don't be a smartarse and don't lie!

"Jane is feeling a little odd today and not herself. It's the weekend though so she is going to chill out and go out with the boys from work. What did you want to talk about? Can we go sit down? These shoes pinch sooooo much."

Angela looks at Maura. Something seems different about her, it's almost as if the intonation of Maura's voice resembles Jane's. She loves Maura like a daughter but suddenly she feels that maternal bond as if this were her daughter. Angela shakes the feeling off.

"Of course Maura. Why don't you sit down, take your shoes off and I'll bring you over a glass of wine."

"Thanks Ma, ma-ma-marvellous. Thanks, that's marvellous."

Idiot.

Angela fetches two glasses and selects a bottle of red from the rack picking out the wine they indulge in each week. As she does so she reflects on Maura and how she is behaving very strangely indeed. Each week before Maura goes out with Jane, Maura and Angela have a glass of red wine and discuss the week's events. They usually discuss Jane and how many crimes she has solved; both women proud of the Detectives achievements in very different ways.

As Angela walks to Maura's sofa she can't help but notice that Maura is not sitting in the prim and proper way she usually holds herself, it is almost as if it is her daughter is sitting on the sofa and not Maura.

Maura has both arms open and resting on the back of the sofa cushions, her head lolls back on the cushion and her expensive shoes have been discarded and her stockinged feet are crossed and resting on the coffee table. It is the exact posture Jane has when relaxing in front of a Red Sox game, which is playing on the television rather than the documentary Maura would usually watch.

"Maura, I know we usually talk about Janie and what she has been up to, but I need to ask your advice and I can't really speak to my Janie about it."

"Sure Angela, shoot."

"Well, it's about Vince and I."

Oh holy crap! Jane puts the wine glass to Maura's lips and gulps the dark ruby liquid.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I have only ever been with one man before, and I think that this weekend when Vince and I go out we will finally hit a home run if ya know what I mean. I mean we've been to third base plenty of times, in face just last week..."

Oh dear God no, please please make it stop.

As if by some miracle and hearing her plea, the doorbell rings.

Thank you.

Without Maura's heels slowing her, the door is opened quickly; anything to avoid finishing that actual conversation with her mother. That was a conversation she would not be forgetting in a long time.

"Oh hi Mauuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrr."

Cute Maura, very funny.

Joe bounds into the living room, confused as to why her owner looks and smells different.

"Angela, how lovely to see you, is that the Shiraz Viognier?"

Maura sees her own eyes widen, forgetting their body swap.

"I mean, hi Ma."

Angela looks between the two women.

"You two are up to something."

"I'vegottogogetready."

Jane feels the panic start to rise, Maura tries her best to emulate Jane in order to diffuse the situation. Maura's 'performance' is affected and over the top.

"Ma! No we're not, we just gotta get ready, we're goin' out with the guys."

Angela looks at Maura, unconvinced, wondering why her daughter is talking like a Corleone.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I will find out what's going on."

With that Angela takes her own leave, kissing her daughter on the cheek before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Maura struts to her bedroom to see herself sitting on the bed flushed and obviously bothered.

"We can't go on like this Maur, we gotta work this out and get back to normal. Jesus, how do you cope with telling the truth allllllllll the time? It's exhausting?"

"I know Jane. Let's get tonight out of the way and then talk it through tomorrow. There must be a scientific explanation for what has happened. Between us we can work it out. Now come on, we've got to go meet the boys."

"Maur?"

"Yes Jane."

"Can we just go like we are? I mean, I just don't think I can face showering" and touching your breasts "until the morning. And today has been really shitty and I just kinda need a drink."

"Of course Jane, if that would make you more comfortable."

"Yeah. Plus we don't have to stay late, we can come home whenever you're ready."

"I must say Jane, I really am looking forward to this social gathering. It should be good fun."

Fun? Torture more like. Specifically let's all torture Jane Rizzoli. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another short one, just to show I'm still updating.**

The guys are already at the Robber as Jane and Maura arrive, the boys already two drinks ahead of them. The women join the men at their usual booth.

"Hey Rizzoli, the usual? What about you Maura what would you like to drink?"

They had spoken on the way about trying to remain 'in character' and behave how they would normally. A task both of them expects to be difficult, particularly when all Jane wants is an ice cold beer and not wine. She speaks through Maura's gritted teeth.

"Red wine please, Barry. Whatever they got it is fine."

"I would looooove my usual please, Frost."

Jane glares at herself, trying to convey to Maura that she is overdoing it trying to impersonate her. Wait, this could be fun!

Frost disappears to the bar and returns with a round of drinks.

"Here you go ladies. Enjoy."

Frost places the glasses down in addition to shots of tequila for everyone.  
Maura watches herself drink the ruby liquid wishing for wine rather than beer.

"This is chalky. It's a chalky cabernet."

Maura glares at herself. She isn't that much of a snob is she? Maura hears a sound she never thought that she would make as she snorts.

Thank you Jane.

"Doc, did you just snort?" Barry seems confused by the usually demure doctor snorting with laughter.

"Yes Barry I did."

The women look at each other. It's as if for the second time that day they have the same thought: so much for their earlier plan. This was game on.

"You know actually I would really love what Jane is having. I would very much like to try beer. Did you know beer is one of the oldest beverages in the world?"

She had seen that in the back of a beer mat. It sounded Maura like.

"Really Mauuurrrrrrrr, that's fascinating!"

Barry looks between the two women. This is different to their usual banter. The air is charged with amusement, attraction and a hint of danger.

Maura reaches Jane's hand towards the shot glass of tequila. She looks into her own eyes and licks Jane's tongue the length of the back of Jane's hand. She sees herself gulp.

Game on Jane!

Maura picks up the salt sel and shakes the salt onto the saliva that is glistening on the back of Jane's hand.

"à votre santé."

Maura keeps eye contact with herself. Jane's tongue darts out and licks the salt, she downs the silver liquid, feeling the burn as the tequila flows down Jane's throat and the sharp citric burn of the lime as Jane's teeth bite down into the clear flesh.

"Woah, Rizzoli, since when do you speak French?"

"Yes Jane? When did you start speaking French?"

"It's your Google-mouth Maura, it rubs off on me."

The alcohol has made Maura a bit flirty. The underlying sub-text of the statement isn't missed on Barry or Jane.

Barry looks again between the two women. If this night carries on like this he might finally be able to collect that fifty bucks that Korsak owes him. Mind you he'd have to give it straight to Frankie.

Barry stands, feeling uncomfortable at the heat coming off these two.

"I'll get us some more shots and you a beer Maura."

Maura drains the beer in front of Jane.

"Actually Barry, could you get me another beer please? I really like the way the hops and barley blend in this particular beer."

Jane shakes Maura's head. As soon as Barry disappears she hisses at Maura.

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying boys night. Is this not what you would normally do on boys night?"

"Well yeah, we drink beer and tequila. Whisky too a bit later. That's not what I mean though Maura. You're behaving very unlike you."

"That's because I'm you Jane. I intend to have fun."

Maura hears a cheer as she notices Korsak sinking the black ball in the game of pool he has just won.

"Are you coming?"

"Where?"

Jane follows her own gaze and sees Maura's intention.

"Maura. Maura!"

Jane watches as she walks towards the pool table. Never before has she seen her own hips sway in that manner. She can't help but feel a shudder of arousal. Right then she feels narcissistic.

It was going to be a long night...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. Sorry for the delay in updating and for thank you to the lovely guest whose review acted as a gentle nudge to me. Things are a bit hectic at the minute so apologies and on top of that I am trying to write my own novel (we've all got one in us right?). Anyway, I just wanted to say, I have not forgotten this, I will update when I can.**

Jane watches as her own backside sashays in and out of view. Damn, she does have a fine ass even if she says so herself, about herself, which really is weird.  
Jane watches as she speaks to Korsak and then starts to rack up the balls. She now wishes that she had worn something else as her jacket is removed and she can see her strong, defined arms and the vest top she is wearing.

Holy crap. She is two moves ahead of Maura and can see what the honey blonde has planned for her.

Jane walks over to the table and flutters Maura's long eyelashes.

"Are you ok there Jane? You seem to be having trouble racking up?"

"Thank you Maur, I seem to have forgotten how to do it."

"Here, let me." Jane leans across the table, the dress that Maura wears gapes to reveal her perfect mounds.

Maura can't help but stare at her own breasts. No wonder why men never look her in the eye.

She catches amusement in her own eyes.

"You ok there Jane? Can I help you with something?"

"No Maurrrr, I'm fine. Thank you. Shall I break?"

Jane smirks, the corners of Maura's mouth flickering up at the sides.

"Sure Jane. Why not?"

Jane watches as her own lean frame leans across the table and the white ball is struck and propelled into the triangle of balls. They fail to separate.

Well what do you know.

Jane chuckles, she bends down to her own ear and whispers so that only Maura can hear her.

"Nice try Doc."

A shiver runs throughout Maura. It is not that it is her silky smooth voice, at least she hopes it isn't, rather the flirtatious intent of Jane's words cause the shiver. Even standing their in her body, the essence of Jane is still so attractive to Maura.

Jane takes the cue and tries to balance on Maura's heels and line up the shot. She sticks Maura's ass high up in the air and feels Maura's breasts strain against their black lace bra and swell forward.

Maura leans down, hot breath in her own ear.

"Are you enjoying giving the boys a show there Detective?"

Jane really never realised how gravelly and husky her voice was. The words Maura uses it to enunciate and so dripping with suggestion that Jane very nearly does. She goes to lower Maura's head and then remembers her mantra.

Don't look at Maura's breasts, don't look at Maura's breasts, don't look at Maura's breasts.

She avoids the temptation to look at those beautiful milky white mounds and instead concentrates on her shot, only caring about the game, she needs something to focus on other than how in this body she cannot get as low to the table as she normally would in her own; Maura's breasts get in the way. As she draws the cue back Maura's breast rubs against the bare forearm and Maura's thumb. The sensation is glorious and Maura's nipples harden in response to the sensual touch.

As if to combat the rush of lust she is feeling, Jane concentrates on the shot, connecting the cue to the white. The balls separate expertly as a striped ball gravitates towards the corner pocket and disappears from view.

Jane takes more shots trying to ignore the delicate sensation of Maura's breast rubbing against the exposed arm. She can't help but notice the smirk on her own face and realise that Maura has seen Jane's arousal.

As the game continues and more striped balls are potted a crowd develops, no one has ever witnessed Jane Rizzoli lose a game of pool before.

"Jeez Doc, who knew you were a Pool Shark?!"

Oh crap, she forgot about that. Shit, should she throw the game or let 'Maura' win and take the ribbing from Frost and Korsak?

Jane looks at herself and can't help the smile that breaks out on Maura's face. As she sinks the black a cheer goes up.

"Goddam, I never thought I would see that, you feeling ok Janie?"

"Yes thank you Vince, I mean Korsak. What can I say, Maur must have picked up some skills from watching me. Right Maur?"

Don't lie, don't lie.

"Right, Jane's skills must be rubbing off on me. So come on guys are we gonna move on to Sapphire's?"

Frost looks at Maura with a look of pure shock.

"Doc? How do you know about Sapphire's?"

Goddam body switch. There is no way she would ever tell Maura about Sapphire's and if she starts to speak she will lie and hyperventilate. Maura senses Janes difficulties and helps her out.

"I told her about it Barry, leave her alone."

"Don't sweat it Rizzoli, anyway the Docs right. Come on you guys, let's head out."

The men whoop and holler, downing their beers, patting each others backs in exuberant fashion. Jane walks towards Maura, the click of Maura's heels rhythmic and sure. She speaks lowly so no one else can hear.

"Thanks Maur, I didn't want to lie."

"I know. It's ok. Oh by the way Jane, what is Sapphire's?"

Jane looks into her own face, never has she looked so innocent. She picks up here beer and downs it.

"It's uh, it's a strip club Maur."

Maura finishes her drink and starts walking, trying to perfect Jane's swagger, raising her voice for the benefit of her audience.

"Come on then Doc. Strip club. Hope you've got plenty of dollar bills."

Please god, let the ground open up. Right now.

Jane follows, shaking her head at the thought. Strip club indeed. Goddam boys' night.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN. Please see ch1 for disclaimers.**

**Sorry for the delay, my book isn't flowing so I thought I would update this.**

**I hope you like it...**

**As ever, reviews are welcome.**

As they approach the entrance to the club Jane can't help but think this is not going to end well, she just hopes that Candy isn't working tonight.

The bouncer appraises the group and notices them as regulars. He notices the beautiful honey blonde with them. He is surprised at her coming to a place like this, but he knows not to judge a book by its cover. He can't help but feel he has met her somewhere, he shakes his head; a woman like that you do not forget. He wishes them all a good evening and opens the door to them. As the blonde steps through the entrance she smiles at him.

"Thanks Chad."

He doesn't let his surprise show but he is positive he has never met her before.

Dammit Rizzoli, you need to start acting like Maura. Stoopid boys' night.

The group are guided towards their 'usual booth' and a waitress comes to take their drinks order. The women sit side by side and Maura takes in her surroundings. She has never been to a strip club before and she is enjoying being in Jane's body to fully appreciate the experience. While she wouldn't class Jane as butch, Jane definitely has a 'quality', a machismo that she exudes; a confidence that Maura is sure could get any woman into bed if Jane so desired. Jane of course was oblivious.

A strip club seems so out of character for Jane, who is normally so prudish and unwilling to even say the word sex. Maura supposes that this regular expedition is more about bonding with her work colleagues and being accepted as 'one of the guys' than anything else. That is until Maura sees her.

Maura feels a sharp dig in Jane's ribs as Frost pokes her with his elbow. He leans in to talk to his partner.

"Holy shit Rizzoli, this is gonna be awkward."

Jane looks over to see the source of the noise and the focus from her friends and she sees Candy and two other women take to the stage. Oh shit. Perfect. Just perfect. How in the hell is she going to explain this?

The women watch as the three women strut confidently towards the stage and Maura's doppelgänger stands centre stage and seems to be the main attraction.

Oh shit. Of course, of course Candy is working.

Jane watches as what can only be described as a second rate version of Maura Isles writhes and grinds and dry humps her way through a routine that usually she would by mesmerised by. In fact she is.

Maura sits with Jane's mouth wide open. She points Jane's finger towards the scantily clad woman and speaks with a real husk to Frost.

"She looks like Dr Isles. Maura."

Frost snorts.

"Ah, yeah, no shit Rizzoli, why the hell do you think we come back every month? You practically beg us to come here, something about it's the only way you'll ever get to see what Maura's tits look like."

Maura still having her own mind says the only thing she really can.

"Oh. So let me get this straight, I am attracted to Maura and the only reason we come here is so that I can look at a frankly less attractive version of Maura naked. Well, practically, oh no, fully naked."

Frost looks at Jane as if she had gone mad.

"What in the hell has gotten into today Rizzoli? You are acting weird! Oh wait up, here she comes."

The group watches as Candy 'dresses', and moves straight over to their group. She makes a bee-line for Jane.

Oh crap, please don't let her give Maur a lap dance.

Candy takes the hand of the detective and leads her to a chair, still near to the group. Candy runs her hair down the detective's face. There is something softer about the strong detective's features, something more womanly.

"Well hi detective. Your usual?"

Maura doesn't answer. Frost answers on Jane's behalf.

"Hey Candy, of course she wants her usual. So do we!"

The men laugh.

Candy turns away from the brunette and then she sees her. She sees a more glamourous, less tired version of herself with an incredible busom. It is like looking in a mirror, but where she has her head in her hands. The honey blonde looks embarrassed like she wants the ground to open up and swallow her.  
Now she gets it. Now she gets why the lanky detective comes here. It isn't her, Candy she wants, it is because she can't have this woman. Huh. Well, Candy figures maybe she could give the women a helping hand.

She bends, touching her toes, giving the brunette a clear view of her g-string covered ass. She is less than an inch away from the pretty detective's face. She gives a little shimmy and Jane is mesmerised, watching Candy.

Maura cannot help herself. She cannot get used to Jane's husky raw voice articulating her thoughts.

"You have a wonderful gluteus maximum."

Candy laughs, turning to face the brunette.

"Well thanks detective. Usually people say they like my ass."

Maura is surprised at this.

"Do you do this full time?"

The two women converse as Candy pushes her breasts into Maura and straddles her lap.

"No, I do this to make money while I put myself through medical school."

"Really? I am a, I mean my friend over there is a doctor."

Maura stuffs a handful of hundred dollar bills into Candy's g-string. Candy leans back, her strong thighs squeezing Jane's body for an anchor as she lowers her head to the ground. She appraises her lookalike; she looks intelligent, if a person can. She uses her abs to pull herself up shoving her breasts in the brunettes face.

"She looks jealous."

"Really? No! We're just friends."

"I'm telling you honey, she is into you. She looks like she could kill me."

Maura cannot help the hope that tinges Jane's voice.

"Really?"

Candy looks deep into the brunettes face, she leans in and whispers into her ear.

"Do as I say."

Candy stands, strutting her stuff to the music. She sways her hips and bends backwards putting her hands to the floor to do a handstand, splitting her legs before arching her back and planting her high heels back on the floor. She strides towards the detective, putting her hands on her shoulders, grinding her hips. She again straddles the brunette.

"Undo my bra."

Maura snakes Janes hands up to Candy's top and obliges. Candy slips out of her bra and throws it in the direction of the honey blonde. Candy places her hands either side of her breasts pushing them together creating a cleavage that almost matches Maura's and pushes them into the brunettes face.

"Now kiss each one and I will get off you, I promise, it will be worth it."

Candy winks at the detective. She is acting so differently tonight. She is not normally this sexual, she is usually quite prudish even though she stares at her tits.

Maura looks to see if the table is watching and then gently places a soft kiss first on the soft plump left breast and then the silky smooth flesh of the right.

The table breaks out into whoops and hollers.

Candy stands, turning to look at the honey blonde. She stalks over to her, her hips swaying on those high high heels, her breasts swaying with the movement. She leans into the booth giving the blonde a good view, holding out her hand for her bra.

"She's all yours honey."

Candy winks at the blonde and walks off. Never before has she been tipped so much and enjoyed it.

Maura walks Jane's body back to the table and sits down next to herself.

"Holy shit Rizzoli, that was amazing! You are so in there."

Maura's voice cuts over the noise with Jane doing her best Maura impression.

"Thank you for this evening, but I am feeling out of sorts, I need to go."

Maura appraises herself, no sign of hives so Jane must be feeling like that.

"Me too. I'll make sure Maura gets home ok."

The women walk in silence and flag down a cab. Maura waits, she is processing the information that she has learned tonight. She has always been attracted to Jane but assumed Jane didn't feel the same. It appears she was wrong.  
The cab pulls up at Maura's. The brunette pays and the women walk to the door. Maura unlocks the door, Jane's lithe fingers making easy work of her lock.  
Jane walks straight to Maura's fridge and finds out a beer. She finds one, flicks off Maura's shoes and opens the beer. She gets a glass down for Maura and fills the glass with a good glug of red.

She takes the drinks to the sofa and sits down in her usual spot. She draws on the bottle, the amber liquid so refreshing. It doesn't help her mood. She is wound tight. The sight of well herself, but knowing it was Maura with Candy has made her blood boil. And she is pretty sure she heard Frost say something about Maura's tits and her wanting them. Stupid body swap.

"Jane. Can we talk please?"

"No Maur, I really don't feel great and I just want to get some sleep, ok."

She can't help but catch how upset she looks.

"It's been a weird day, Maur. I think we could both do with some sleep. Ok?"

"You are right Jane, sleep might help us both."

The women wish each other goodnight and go to their separate rooms.

Jane undresses with Maura's eyes tightly shut. Maura's hands feel on the bed for her pjs and realises they will drown Maura. A soft knock can be heard at the door as Jane's form enters holding a nightie in Maura's size.

"Jeez, Maur, I'm naked!"

Jane tries to cover Maura's breasts and genitals.

"Oh Jane, please, it's me. I have seen myself naked plenty of times, touched myself, enjoyed myself."

"Oh god Maur, please!"

"Oh Jane, stop being such a prude. What are you going to be like tomorrow?"

"What do you mean tomorrow?"

"In the shower Jane, I can't clean myself now can I?"

Oh shit. How in the hell was she going to cope with being naked in the shower, lathering up those beautiful breasts? It has been awhile since Jane prayed but right now she was praying they switched bodies before the shower...


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: see ch1 for disclaimers.**

**Shower scene... Hope you like it :-)**

Jane wakes in the morning from a deep slumber. She stumbles out towards the kitchen, her limbs feel weird. She can smell freshly brewed coffee and she can hear herself singing the song Maura sings on a morning. She hears Joe bark and the slamming of a door. She trips over Bass and says out loud.

"Stoopid turtle."

The voice she hears is Maura's. Great, they are still stuck in each others bodies.

Bass pulls his head in, surprised at his Mistress calling him stupid. He feels her hand on him petting her.

"Sorry buddy. It takes me a while to wake up. Let's find you some British strawberries."

Jane moves to the fridge, still adjusting to the sway and sensual sashay of Maura's body. She watches as Maura's beautiful hands open the fridge and retrieve the strawberries for Bass.

Jane takes the strawberries and squats down on Maura's haunches. Jane can feel the glorious pull of Maura's calf and thigh muscles on those shapely legs. The position is surprisingly comfortable; the yoga she supposes.

Bass munches on the strawberry that is offered to him. Maura's house is silent, Maura having taken Joe on a walk.

Holy crap. Shower time.

Jane wills Maura's body to move back to the guest bedroom and then the bathroom, picking up her towels on the way.

The towels are set on the side as Jane uses Maura's hands to open the door to the shower cubicle.

Come on Rizzoli, you can do this. You need to shower. It's not a big deal. Get it together.

As if spurred on by her internal monologue Jane removes the negligee and lace panties from Maura's body and switches on the shower.

Jane jumps in the shower careful not to allow Maura's eyes to travel downwards.

The rainfall shower head drenches Maura's hair. Jane raises one of Maura's arms feeling the soft swell of Maura's breasts against Maura's arm. Jane repeats with the other arm.

This is sooo distracting. Usually Jane's own breasts do not really move, but with Maura's ample bosom, the slightest movement sends a series of ripples through Maura's body and the perfect mounds reply with a small wobble.

Jesus they feel amazing.

Jane notices that both nipples become erect.

Cut it out Rizzoli. Come on!

Jane turns Maura's body, facing away from the jets of the water. She tips Maura's head backwards and luxuriates in the feel of the water caressing Maura's skin.

Okay. Shampoo.

Jane reaches for her own shampoo out of habit and squeezes the size of a ten pence piece onto Maura's palm. Maura's hands work her scalp until her hair is covered in lather. Jane rinses Maura's hands.

Ok. Moment of truth. Soap.

Jane leans Maura's body forward and bends to pick up the soap. Maura's breasts swing into Maura's eye line, Jane momentarily forgetting not to look at Maura's breasts.

Oh god!

The image of Maura's soft breasts dripping with water swinging into view will always be ingrained on Jane's brain.

Jane snaps Maura's back straight back up.

Jane can feel Maura's blood pumping around her body and Maura's heart thumping in her chest.

Christ Rizzoli, they're just tits.

With that Jane rubs the bar of soap against Maura's body. She starts with both arms, under Maura's armpits and then Maura's long shapely legs. Jane marvels at how Maura's hands feel against the soft flesh of Maura's calves. Jane finds that Maura's hands travel back and forth, back and forth, luxuriating in the feel, Jane is completely lost in experiencing Maura's silken glory.

Jane wills Maura's hands to stop their exploration and stands up. Two places left to wash. Oh crap, why did she leave these until last? Okay okay okay, just do it. Do it.

Jane musters her strength of mind and brings Maura's hand containing the soap to Maura's left breast.

Crap.

Maura's fingers ghost over the fullness of Maura's breasts. One and then the other. The breath catches in Maura's chest. Never before has Jane felt anything as wonderful. Full. Sensuous. Plump gorgeous flesh, the hard nipple practically begging to be touched, to be pinched. Maura's hand stops 'washing' and Jane's subconscious kicks in, she takes the soft mounds between Maura's fingers, kneading the plump full roundness of Maura's mounds before moving to the nipples. Jane feels a pulse resonate between Maura's legs as Maura's thumb and forefinger close slowly over Maura's nipple and start to pinch the areola...

"No!"

Jane reprimands herself. Maura's hands being thrown to Maura's sides.  
Jane feels lightheaded, a combination of the now steamy bathroom and the effect of Maura's body has had on her.

Jane waits a few seconds before her final torture. Jane takes the soap, screws Maura's eyes shut as tightly as she can before quickly washing Maura's genitals. Jane can't help but notice Maura's wetness, which is not from the shower.

Jane throws the soap back in the dish and moves Maura's body underneath the water stream, rinsing the suds from Maura's body. Jane shuts off the shower and wraps a towel over Maura's head and one around Maura's body.  
Jane can hear that Maura and Joe are back from their walk. She sits on the bed, traumatised by her shower and at how aroused she is. She is about to dress when there is a soft knock on the door and Maura walks in.

God she misses her body.

"Jane, I heard you in the shower. I brought you the body lotion I like to use."

"Thanks Maur."

Maura notices that her own skin is tinged. Flushed cheeks and chest, shallow breathing. Her body is displaying signs of arousal. Despite the shower she can smell the distinct scent of her own arousal. Maura decides to take advantage of Jane's inability to lie.

"Are you ok Jane?"

"Yes, fine. Fine."

"Jane, were you masturbating?"

"What? God! No!"

Maura changes her line of questioning.

"Were you touching my body and feeling aroused by it?"

Jane goes to speak but breaks out in hives.

Maura sits next to herself putting Jane's strong muscular arm around her own shoulders.

"It's ok Jane, it's perfectly natural."

"Oh god Maur!"

Jane hunches over putting Maura's head between Maura's knees.

Just don't look up!

"Honestly Jane, you really should. I can quite recommend it."

Jane raises Maura's head and looks straight into her own eyes, immediately seeing that Maura is telling the truth.

"You mean you've... You know... With my... You know... This morning..."

Maura blinks Jane's eyelashes repeatedly.

"Yes Jane. Twice this morning and once last night."

"Oh god, Maur! Please don't tell me things like that."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed by Jane, it was wonderful. You have quite the sex drive. And your body really is incredible. I..."

"Please Maur, please, stop. You're killing me."

"Hm. Fine."

Maura stands, towering over her own smaller body. She loves how powerful Jane's height makes her feel.

"Oh, by the way, you are having lunch with Roger this afternoon."

"What? Who the hell is Roger? Oh shit, I forgot, I am meant to be playing basketball and coaching Frankie for his interview."

"Roger is my friend from University and you have to, I mean I have to help Frankie. He can't miss this."

"I know, I know."

Perfect, today was getting worse. As long as Frankie didn't mention her crush on Maura she'd be fine. Right?


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys, short chapter but it is a long overdue update...

"This seems like a bad idea Maur. I mean who is this Roger guy anyway? We will have nothing in common, and you and Frankie, basketball, Maur, he will run rings around you. I think we should maybe cancel."

"Nonsense Jane, Roger is over from England for a few days and I haven't seen him in years, I guess I still wont be techinically, but at least he will see me. And you need to coach Frankie. I need to coach Frankie. What shall I say to him?"

"Tell him to get his head down, read the books, read the question, answer the actual question and not the one he thinks it should be. Just tell him you believe in him and that you know he will nail it. Ok, so are we going to get ready? You will have to help me choose what to wear seeing as I don't think you actually own a pair of slacks."

The women shower and change, Jane again screwing Maura's eyes up tightly so as not to peek at Maura's delicious naked form. Jane sits on Maura's bed in a towel, waiting for Maura to help her pick her outfit, including underwear. The thought of rifling through Maura's drawers and looking at, well her sexy drawers was more than Jane could stand. She knew it would contain a mixture of black lace sets, corsets, basques, suspenders; and the thought of Maura in those was just too much for her brain. Jane prays that Maura wont pick something like that out for her. She wouldn't do that, would she? The feel of soft silk against Maura's heavenly body, those corsets that push her sweet sweet bosom up to her chin... No, she wouldn't do that. She hoped.

The door to the bedroom opens and Jane watches as she walks in wearing a lycra number very similar to the aerodynamic outfit that Maura wore to play baseball.

"No no no no no! Maura, you need to go change. You cannot, I repeat cannot wear that in front of my brother, or even out in public. Plus where did you get it from?"

"I bought it for you Jane, in case you ever took my advice to wear it for sport. It is perfectly designed to enable the freedom of movement that basketball requires. Quick changes of direction, sudden bursts of speed."

"No. No Maura. Please. No. Look, come with me."

The women move to the guest room where Jane rifles through her stuff finding out a black wife beater and a long pair of basketball shorts.

"These. Wear these."

"Oh Jane, they are hideous, the synthetic fibres will be horrible."

"That is what I would wear Maur, therefore that is what you should wear."

"Fine."

Jane leaves Maura to change.

"Much better Maur. Now can you help me please? I am really starting to get cold in this towel."

Baring in mind Jane's earlier comments and the fact she is dining with Roger Maura selects a pair of black lace panties, matching black corset with stockings. She searches out a figure hugging black dress and her black Loubountin's.  
Jane spies the outfit. Holy crap. She should have known, this woman is trying to torture her. That amazing rack pushed up almost to her chin, those calves taut and clad in nylon. Oh god!

"Oh no Maur, please. You can't make me wear that!"

"This is what I would wear Jane, therefore that is what you should wear. Besides, you have the figure for it."

Maura's winks, she always loves it when Jane winks at her and hope it will look the same when she does it.

"I will somehow make this look like a man in drag. It will not look as good as it does on you. So who is this Roger guy anyway?"

"He is a doctor. We trained together."

"Have you, you know with him?"

"Have we had sex? No Jane. Would it matter if we had?"

"No."

Yes.

"Well ok then. You will be fine. He mostly talks about himself. What is the worst that can happen?"

The two women look at each other and laugh nervously. They both know exactly what the worst is that can happen, they just pray the men can keep their mouths shut...


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I must apologise, it has been ages since I updated this. This is a short chapter but wanted you to know I haven't abandoned it at all. I am on the editing stage of my novel so this is likely to be updated more often than it has been.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**As ever, I do not own the characters from Rizzoli and Isles or Freaky Friday.**

"Come on Jane, you'll be late. I am never late."

Maura sits wearing an outfit she would never wear but she has to admit Jane looks incredibly sexy in. Maura has always thought that Jane has an incredible body but now that she is inside it, she can appreciate it from a whole different perspective, and appreciate it she has done. Several times in fact.

Maura looks down at Jane's arms, the muscles in Jane's arms rippling. Maura places Jane's hand on the rock hard abs underneath the wife beater that Jane had picked out for her to wear along with the matching Red Sox basketball shorts. She looks tall and lean, her musculature taut and hard. The hand caresses the muscles gently and Maura hears the glorious husky moan that falls from Jane's lips.

"Hey Maur I... Maura, what are you doing?"

"I am stroking your abs Jane, what does it look like I am doing?"

"Oh god Maur."

Maura watches as her face flushes and display the signs of embarrassment and arousal.

"Do you have to? And how in the hell do you walk in these heels? And this corset? Good god woman, I can barely breathe."

"You'll get used to it Jane."

"I don't want to get used to it Maur."

"Well you should, look at what it does to my bosom."

Without thinking Jane glances down and gets a face full of Maura's delicious bosom. All moisture gravitates towards Maura's centre which contracts wildly and causes Jane to stop breathing. She cannot stop staring. She cannot stop wondering what it would be like to touch them, to kiss them, properly, as her, not in this weird body swap thing. She does not fail to process the rush of arousal at the sight of Maura's breasts and whines, hoping to distract herself from the rising temperature which seems to be coming from Maura's core.

"Jane. Jane!"

"What? Oh god. Maurrrrrrr... What did you make me do that for?"

Maura sees her chance and decides to take advantage of Jane's inability to lie.

"What? Don't you think I have nice breasts Jane?"

Stay cool Rizzoli, don't lie and you wont go vaso... You won't faint.

"I think you have amazing boobs Maur, as with the rest of your body. You know we call them the rack of god."

Jane clasps Maura's hands on Maura's soft kissable lips. Maura chuckles, the throaty laugh of Jane's that coats the air. Why? Why could she not lie and why does she now do the whole Googlemouth thing? What is that about?

Maura decides to have a little fun and tease the detective. She knows what a killer body she has, she doesn't fail to notice the facial responses of men and women who bestow her with lascivious gazes. She also knows about the nicknames and thinks the rack of god is much better than the queen of the dead.

"Don't you like to look at my breasts Jane?"

"Oh god, yes Maura, I loooove looking at your breasts. Look can we go now please?"

Maura notices that there are no hives present, therefore even though she could detect the sarcasm that Jane often uses, she meant what she said. Maura feels a thrill rush through her at this thought.

Maura has always been attracted to the lanky detective, but never considered that it could actually be a mutual attraction. Maura needs to collect evidence to support this and figures that spending the day with Frankie will probably help.  
The ladies step into Maura's car and Jane drives them to their respective locations.

As Jane drops Maura off to her destination she spies her brother come running around the corner and body check Maura, clattering her to the ground. Her first instinct is to get out of the car and to run and see how Maura is but she knows she can't do that. She knows she has to at least try and keep their cover.  
She watches her own tall frame stand and strong hands brush the dirt and gravel from her knees.

As Jane gives them a wave and sets off to her own lunchtime appointment she can't help but think this really wasn't going to end well for either of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! Apologies for being away so long, things have been pretty tough recently and I am glad to have found my mojo to want and be able to write. Anyway, hope you like it.  
As ever, I own nothing, the characters are not mine.  
Enjoy.

Dr Maura Isles had always prided herself on being physically fit. Years of running, yoga, fencing and horse-riding had always kept her in shape and toned the perfect hourglass figure that she had. At this precise moment though, the last thing she felt was fit. Her lungs burned from the frenetic activity, or at least Jane's lungs burned.

Maura had always watched the lean detective from afar, observed the ripple of each of the groups of muscles as they contracted and relaxed, silently longing to feel the combination of soft womanly flesh and the taut muscle underneath. Jane had a stamina that Maura envied. Right now though, that endurance was being heavily tested.

"Come on Janey, stop letting me win."

"I'm not, I assure you."

She wasn't, she really wasn't; she just couldn't seem to make Jane's body move how she wanted it to. It was almost as if it was Maura's hand/eye co-ordination that was present in Jane's body. The science of this whole situation was fascination, but as Frankie nimbly de-possessed her of the ball and sent it soaring through the hoop for a further three points, this was not the time to contemplate it. She was losing and badly.

"Jane, the last time you let me beat you was just after Nancy Shapiro dumped me. What is it?"

"It's nothing."

Thank goodness Jane was the one who would break out in hives when she lied and not her, she thanked whatever this was temporarily.

"You wanted my advice for the Detective's exam Frankie, let's talk about that ok?"

Frankie eyed his sister. Something was most definitely off with her today. Despite the fact that she was yet to score a hoop, she just didn't seem like herself. He was worried. He loved and looked up to his big sister. Perhaps Maura would know what was wrong. He knew enough not to push it, over the years he had been on the wrong end of that fiery Rizzoli temper.

"Ok. So what advice do you have Yoda?"

He watched as a look of confusion passed over his sister's face.

"Yoda? What do you mean?"

Frankie took the ball and stared incredulously at his sister. He felt a panic start to bubble inside himself. He started the bounce the ball, attempting to soothe himself with the rhythm of the motion.

"Seriously? You'll ask me who the Goonies are next?"

"Are they something to do with your exam?"

The ball bounces higher and harder, Frankie becoming concerned for his sister, who looks like her, but seems like..."Janey, is something wrong? Has something happened to Maura?"

"W-what? Maura? No! Why? Why do you ask?"

"Ah, jeez Jane, you know why. Is it Ian? Is she seeing him again?"

Ian? Why would Ian's presence upset Jane so much?

"Ian? No, she isn't seeing anyone right now."

"Oh good. I know you hate that guy."

Hm, well that is certainly news to me.

"Frankie, why would it matter to me if Ian were back in town?"

Maura's feels a clammy hand clasp itself to Jane's forehead.

Seriously Jane, you're starting to worry me. Are you feeling unwell?"

"No, I'm fine. Frankie, answer the question."

Frankie removes his hand from Jane's forehead, convinced at least that she does not have a fever. He reverts to bouncing the ball.

"Because of, well, you know."

"No, no Frankie, I don't know. Please tell me."

"Well, because of how you feel about Maura."

"And how do I feel about Maura?"

Science has always grounded Maura. She considers herself a student of all the sciences and really should be paying attention to Newton's Laws of Motion, right about now.

"You're in love with her Janey, always have been."

The words keep echoing as if they will disappear if she thinks of something else, the words repeat but are replaced by synapses firing messages to the central nervous system. Pain. Tears sting the back of Jane's eyes as Maura processes the flow of blood from her nose.

"Oh, holy shit Jane, your nose. I think it's broken."

At hearing the words that Maura had longed for, she had turned towards Frankie, only for the ball to smash her or rather Jane's nose.

"Quick, here, press this to it."

Frankie tore off his shirt and passed it to Jane for her to use it to stem the bleeding.

"I need to re-set it. Here.""Oh, wait, shit, no. Oh God Jane, you've been hanging around Maura too long. Here, let me take you home, you need some ice on that."

"Thanks Frankie. Can you take me to Maura's?"

Sure Jane, of course. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was an accident. Oh and the only advice I was going to give you is to be yourself."

Frankie smiles at his sister, even through the pain she thinks of others.  
The journey to Maura's is quiet, with Maura reflecting on the information she has just learned. She had often felt the spark of something between them. She had thought that in the early days something would happen between them; she felt it now, but whereas she felt that they were dating each other, they just never crossed that line. She supposed that is why she only ever really dated for sex as she had needs that needed to be met and Jane never seemed interested and Maura just refused to catch the common cold when sex could keep it at bay. This though, this information changed everything.

As they walked to Maura's door she just had to know.

"Frankie, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you are my big sister, you don't need to ask."

"When you said I am in love with Maura, you don't mean as a friend right?"  
Frankie chuckled. He unlocked the door and walked through.

"No Jane, I definitely don't mean as a friend. The way you mean would make a sailor blush."

Maura followed Frankie into her house only to be greeted by Angela shrieking.

"Oh gawd, my baby! Frankie how could you?"

"Relax ma, it was an accident."

"Janey, come sit here. Frankie, get your sister an ice pack."

"Already on it ma."

"Poor baby. Do you need to see a doctor? Where's Maura? Ring Maura."

Maura places Jane's hands on top of Angela's. She glances down at the scars that mar Jane's flesh; a symbol of her bravery. Now it was time for Maura to be brave.

"Ma, I need to ask you something."

"Jane, you're scaring me."

"Here you go Janey, your ice pack."

Maura takes it on reflex.

"I need you to tell me the truth. Both of you."

"Ok, we promise, now out with it."

"Do you both think that I am in love with Maura?"

"Oh jeez, Janey, is that all? You had me worried for a second there. Oh, you're serious. Sweetie, we love you. I know you have always struggled against it, being a tomboy and working in a male environment, battling against being called a dyke. And me, your mother, I raised you as a good Catholic, but it is ok. God loves you and we your family love you. Maura loves you too sweetie, but she won't wait forever. You are my daughter and I love you. I will always love you no matter what. I already see Maura as a daughter. I would be proud to have her as my daughter-in-law."

The sincerity of Angela's words and the realisation that they both feel the same way is overwhelming, as Maura starts to cry. Angela bundles her into a bear hug.

"My baby! A doctor!"

**A review would make me smile.**


	12. Chapter 12

**As ever, I own none of these lovely characters.**

**I sent out my novel today so I felt like celebrating by writing something. Eek. Fingers crossed...**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it really made my day and made me smile, which hasn't been easy of late.**

**A short chapter but I hope you like it.**

Jane Rizzoli loves to drive. In her busy and noisy life it is always a quiet time for her; a time for her to be on her own and to reflect: to think. It is a time where she is not harangued by anyone; there is no one demanding her time or attention, not her partner Frost, Korsak, her boss Cavanaugh, or her Ma, Frankie, Tommy, not even Maura. Maura: the beautiful and intelligent Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts. Truth be told Jane loves it when her friend wants to spend time with her, and tell her facts that she never even knew she wanted to know, Jane doesn't see spending time with Maura as a chore, in fact she wants her all to herself. Oh yes, Detective Jane Rizzoli has it bad. She is head over heels in love with the petite woman. She always has been. Maura is completely oblivious to the fact and that was fine with Jane. Jane would never cross the line and ruin their friendship, so LLBFFs they were. It isn't quite the acronym Jane wants, but it will have to do.

So as she drives to a date in Maura's car, she does what she always does when driving, and that is she uses this time to imagine her life with Maura, as her partner. When she thinks about it she sees the life they already have, well at least part of it, as the one she fully pictures is one where they are lovers, where she doesn't have to stop herself from staring at the beautiful honey blonde; where they can be everything to each other; where she can make love to the woman of her dreams; it isn't so different from what they have now, it is a life that she is already so comfortable and sure in, she dreads a man coming into Maura's life and taking the Doctor away from her. It is why she really does not relish the thought of having dinner with one of Maura's potential suitors. It sucks. It truly sucks.

It doesn't help either that she is finding it difficult to drive in Maura's four inch heels, it is proving distracting, as distracting as not glancing down at the hemline of the form-fitting dress that keeps riding further and further up the delicious white flesh of Maura's shapely thighs. It is a wonder she hasn't crashed. With that and the cleavage dangerously close to Maura's chin, she should have taken a taxi and drunk her way through what is bound to be the most awkward few hours of her life. How else was she going to deal with being so close and yet so far to being with Maura?

The feeling of being in Maura's skin was maddening. All she could smell was Maura's scent. She spent most of her time smelling that, but thankfully every now and then work would rear its head and Jane would manage to escape the olfactory explosion that she felt every time she was within five feet of Maura. The smell of her skin combined with her perfume, body butter and shampoo perfectly complimented each other and always drove Jane to distraction. It was a wonder she was able to be as competent at her job as she was or even hold a coherent conversation around Maura. Being in Maura's body, inside her was just too much. Every breath she took, every lungful of air that she inhaled was perfectly scented; it was as if she were inhaling the elixir of life. With a frustrated huff, Jane exhales.

"Stoopid Prius. Goddamned dinner. Why did she make me wear this damned dress? And who in their right mind can do anything in these stoopid shoes? Meeting stupid men for dinner in a fancy restaurant."

Jane mutters in this way for the entirety of the journey, occasionally wondering about how Maura is getting on with Frankie. Jane is sure that everything is fine and she is confident that nothing will happen. Frankie wouldn't say anything to drop her in it. No. It would be fine.

"Get it together Rizzoli, time to channel Googlemouth."

She approaches the restaurant, thinking about how Maura would act and talk, stopping to pass the car keys to the valet, trying her damndest not to trip or stumble in those heels. Maura certainly would never stumble, how she squats in those heels was beyond her, that perfect ass poking out just enough, drawing attention to...

"Quit it Rizzoli. Come on. Jeez, I gotta stop talking to myself!"

It now strikes Jane that in her haze of dealing with all of this that she completely forgot to find out what Roger looked like. It was too late now. As Jane walks through the doors she scans the room only to see a good-looking man stand and wave. The man is dressed in a suit that looks as if it has been tailored by Saville Row. His white shirt is tight on his taut pecs and shows off his tan, his rugged jaw peppered with blonde stubble and hair any woman would be proud of. If these two had kids they would be supermodels. Nobel-prize winning supermodels.

Perfect. Not only was Roger also a Doctor, but he was the spitting image of David Beckham. She didn't stand a chance. She was going to have to be a bridesmaid at their wedding; a godmother to their children. As Jane stalks towards him she steels a breath and tries to quell the feeling of nausea threatening to empty the contents of Maura's stomach, she really really wasn't looking forward to this.

**A/N Should I wrap up soon? What do you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi ladies. It's been a while. Sorry. Well you can thank my cat for this update. Not that she wrote it (which would be awesome), more that she woke me at 5AM. Anywho, hope you like it. As ever I own nothing.**

"Maura!"

Oh god, here we go...

"Roger, hi."

Jane felt Maura's curves being taken into an almost vice like grip as Maura's head was crushed against the perfectly sculpted pectorals. Ones she was certain Maura had enjoyed the feel of while the two of them had sex.

"God I've missed you."

Evidently.

"Here, let me look at you."

She felt again as Maura's petite frame was moved by Roger's strong hands. This time at arms' length.

"Fabulous. But you look different.."

"New face cream."

Jane felt the prickle of Maura's skin as her lie flushed the soft bosom on display.

"Hm. Here, sit, sit. I ordered wine and I went ahead and ordered for you."

Thank god they weren't in a French restaurant otherwise it would have been snails and frogs' legs.

"So, how have you been?"

"Good. Busy."

Neither were a lie so she felt Maura's beautiful chest return to normal, although she considered placing a hand there just to check. Quit it Rizzoli!

"I can imagine darling."

Jane observed Roger as he filled their wine glasses. There was something about him that she couldn't place. Something that Jane felt was important.

"Being the Chief Medical Examiner at such a young age is an achievement. They are lucky to have you. Speaking of which..."

"Good afternoon madam, your starter."

Jane watched as a plate with three tiny mouthfuls of food were placed in front of them both. She raised Maura's head towards the waiter and willed Maura's soft lips into a smile.

"Thank you."

She would have to call into the Robber and have a burger, she could tell this meal was not going to be big on sustenance.

"You're welcome. Sir. I hope you have everything you need. If you don't please let me know."

Jane watched as the young waiter winked at Roger before walking away, with Roger's eyes trained to his behind.

"Exquisite!"

Jane felt as if she had been hit by a ton of bricks and failed to stop the words as Maura's think it, say it, just came right out before she could stop it.

"You're you're gay."

Roger barked a laugh at her.

"Oh darling, you are saying that like it is a surprise and not something you have known since you caught Professor Smith and I going at it bareback in the lab."

"No, I.. I..."

Jane grabbed the wine glass and proceeded to drain the entire contents of the glass before laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"No, nothing, I... Oh god, I was so worried about this but... You're gay. That's awesome."

"You are being very odd today Maura. Does this have something to do with Jane?"

Jane widened the look of Maura's eyes as she picked up the wine bottle topping up her glass before again drinking and re-filling the contents.

"Nnnoooo... Why would it have something to do with Jane?"

Roger regarded his oldest friend closely. She was behaving very oddly, even for Maura.

"Purlease! Everything is to do with Jane. I don't know why you don't just come out and tell her."

"And tell her what?"

"God, for a genius sometimes you are really slow. That you are now and always have been head over heels in love with her."

"What?!"

"Woah, Maura, careful, you know what you get like when you drink white wine."

Jane's mind was reeling. Well Maura's was. This was brand new information! Very welcome but very very new. Maura was in love with her. She reciprocated her feelings. All this time. All of those looks, the touches, the one-nightstands that were evidently just to ward off the common cold. She wanted Jane. She felt the same way. She had to check she wasn't dreaming.

"Roger, I need you to explain to me what you mean. Clearly."

"Is this some kind of test? You my darling are in love with your best friend, one clueless Detective."

On any other day Jane would have punched Roger for that comment, but as the gravity and implications of his words soaked in she knew he was right. She was clueless. Completely clueless. She wondered then if Maura had always been flirting with her and of course, she had been. All of the tine she tilted her head and fluttered her eyelashes. Oh god, how could she have been so stupid! She was a Detective for christssake! One of Boston's finest and yet she missed this! Might as well start calling her Inspector Clouseau.

"Why didn't she say something?"

The words were to herself but could have been for either of them.

Roger placed his hands on top of Maura's smaller delicate, skilled hands and spoke softly.

"The same reason as you my darling. She was scarred of losing you. Yet if you both woke up and smelled the coffee you two would be married with ten kids by now. Or at least having some decent sex for a change."

Oh god, sex with Maura. There is a very strong possibility that they would. You know. More wine.

"She loves me."

The realisation set it.

"Yes Maur, she does."

"Roger, I've got to go."

"Oh, ok. Is it work?"

"It's something that can't wait, well not any longer anyway."

"Ok, well here, let me call you a cab, you can't drive, you've had too much wine."

Jane nodded, still trying to process everything. Figuring out what she was going to do when she got to Maura's.

She stood and hugged Roger.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being a friend."

"Of course darling. I'll see you again before I leave anyway. Now where is that waiter? One of us at least needs to get some."

Jane walked out into the fresh air, towards her cab. She loved her. Maura loved her. They felt the same way. The cab ride to Maura's seemed to take forever. Jane grabbed a twenty and gave it to the driver. She walked up the path and held the door handle. The earlier buzz from the wine had gone as the clarity set in and she felt suddenly clear. She knew what she had to do. She turned the handle and stepped into Maura's home. It was time to make Maura hers.

**:-) reviews always welcomed you gorgeous people you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Ok so it had been ages. Sorry! Life etc... Anyway, 2nd nivel really isn't coming along so I may be writing more on here.**

**I have to give a shout out to Valerie-Val and Craziestfanlover for their gentle nudges.**

**It's a short update but better than nothing (I'm hoping). **

Jane steps into Maura's house, the clip clop of Maura's ridiculously high heels echoing in the huge expanse of space. She sees her mother, brother and herself sitting on Maura's sofa. She smiles at the scene and feels her heart swell, knowing that she loves her family and Maura but, oh god, what if she loses them? What if they can't cope with her being gay. If that is indeed what she is. Her mind wanders momentarily as she considers what it is she feels for Maura and when the tightening and stirring between her legs hits her like a ton of bricks she realises that what she feels for Maura really isn't what one friend should feel for another. She is also dragged out of her reverie as she notices that in, well, her hand, Maura is clutching an ice pack to her nose and knows very well from experience what that means.

"Jeez Frankie, did you have to?"

The other three occupants of the room all stare incredulously towards the petite frame of the Doctor. Never have they heard Maura speak in this way.

"I'm sorry Maura, I didn't mean to, I expected Janie to move out the way, but it was like she wasn't paying attention."

"Hm. It's ok Frankie, I was just concerned for M, uh, Jane. Say, Frankie, could you take Joe for me for a couple of days?"

If Frankie sensed something was badly amiss, to his credit he didn't show it. Maura was not being herself. She was, if anything being so much like his big sister it was scary. Perhaps they were just spending far too much time together. Yeah, he was sure that is what it was.

"Uh, yeah, sure Maura."

Frankie looked towards his Ma and she just nodded. He left the room and collected Joe, deciding that perhaps he should give his sister a bit of space for a while.

Jane moved towards Maura and sat down next to her own body. She still could not get used to seeing herself through Maura's eyes. Something about her own appearance seemed softer, more womanly, less butch she supposed. She wondered if she in turn made Maura walk with a swagger she would have had caned out if her in all of those fancy French prep schools she attended.  
She took her own hands into Maura's and absentmindedly rubbed the scars that punctuated her skin. It was funny, she always assumed that they would feel rough, hard; she always felt that it would be unattractive, but she saw now that Maura was right; they were part of her and showed her strength. Her will to live. The fact that she had overcome.

"Are you ok sweetie, here, let me look."

Jane raised her own face towards her and removed the ice pack, seeing sure enough that Frankie had broken her nose.

"Dammit Frankie, where is he? I'll kill him."

She went to stand, but was stopped by her mother.

"No Janie, I mean Maura. It was just an accident and has happened more times than I can even count. It was just one of those things. Now I think you two need to talk and to sort out this mess."

"Wait, ma, you know?"

Angela pulled both of her girls towards her into an awkward but welcome embrace.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I am your mother and I would recognise you anywhere and while I don't understand what is going on, I want you to know that I love you, both of you. You are both my daughters and I hope that one day that will be made official."

"Ma!"

"What? I'm not getting any younger you know. I haven't been to a good wedding in years. Oh, and imagine the grandkids. You could both have one. Oh Janie, think of it, little Janes and Mauras."

Jane clasped Maura's hands to her ears.

"La la la, I can't hear you! Please stop!"

Angela chuckled and released the women, putting her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"I mean it Maura, I have always thought of you as my daughter. And not just my landlady."

"Thank you Angela. I am thrilled to be accepted into your family."

"Anytime kiddo. Right, now I have to go and leave you to talk, or you know, whatever." Angela walked off with a wink.

"Oh god ma, no, please no."

The women watched as the two of them were left alone. Not understanding how Angela knew about the swap but also not being surprised either. Nothing got passed Angela, apparently not even how they felt about each other.  
Jane looked into her own eyes.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt?"

"No, it was exhilarating. I didn't have siblings so it was nice to see what it would have been like."

"Good, well I am glad you are ok. Um, listen, Maur, we need to talk but I would really like to get cleaned up and into something more comfortable, if that's ok."

"Of course Jane, I know that outfit is particularly constrictive. I will do the same and then we can sit down and talk about things. I have just learned something wonderful and I would like to talk to you about it."

"Me too."

"Ok, good. Ok well, I'll see you in a bit."

Jane couldn't help the huge grin on her face as she walked towards the guest bedroom, it sounded like they were on the same page and while that made her pulse quicken and her breath catch in her throat, she wanted Maura Isles and hoped that she felt the same. Perhaps this body swap was the best thing that could have happened to them.

**What do you think? Time to change the rating? Time to swap em back?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello lovely people. Well life has been hectic but I managed to squeeze this in while I wait for my car to be MOTed. **

**As ever, I own nothing. **

**Happy reading...**

**Oh and I have changed the rating on this one. Can't think why...**

Jane was always amazed at how at home she felt in the Medical Examiner's house. There had always been something about the honey-blonde that felt comforting, like coming home. At first she had thought it was a shared kinship, the silent recognition between two high-powered, professional women working within a male dominated environment and owning it like no man could. It had then grown into a deep friendship that had surprised them both; it was loyal, protective, a bond that had sometimes been rocked to its core, but their foundations were strong.

They had nothing in common. Jane liked instant coffee, Maura Kopi Lowak; Jane had grown up surrounded by people and noise, Maura separate and removed; formed through the existence of an adopted only child. Maura was, at times awkward whereas Jane had swagger oozing out of every poor. Maura was unfamiliar with the experience of human emotion and interaction, watching rather than experienced, learned rather than lived. The woman that others regarded as the Queen of the Dead, Jane and her family saw as part of the Rizzoli clan; warm, funny, caring, loyal and a generous spirit, so much so that Jane's own mother lived with her albeit in her guest house. So to Jane the recent realization had been that it wasn't just within the bricks and mortar of Maura's house that she felt at home, but rather being with Maura was what made her feel comforted. It made her feel loved, wanted and protected and that was something that she rarely felt. She had bad.

Jane had tried for years to deny her sexual attraction to women. Perhaps that was why she always dated fuckwits; men like Dean and Casey were always unavailable, a physical itch to scratch when the need raised its head. With Maura though, it was inevitable that eventually she would give in to it, that in the end, she would be unable to deny her true feelings towards her friend. Never in a million years did she once even entertain that Maura might feel the same. Yet here they were. Having spent those intimate hours inside her body, living as Maura, she had learned the secrets, the hidden truths that she had only dreamed about. And now was the time for them to talk about it, even if they were in each others' bodies.

Standing in the guest bedroom Jane suddenly felt nervous. She slowly undressed, preparing for her shower. As her hands removed the clothes that were almost a second skin on Maura this time she allowed herself to feel the sensation, to luxuriate in the feel of Maura. Jane moved Maura's fingertips slowly across Maura's clavicle and down her arm and across to the mounds that she had been trying so desperately to avoid, feeling the hard definition of the muscles but the soft womanly flesh that was so enticing, so smooth, so...

"Jane."

Her own raspy voice punctuated the loud knock on the door.

"Jane, are you ok in there? It's just that you've been in there ages and I haven't yet heard the shower."

"Er, yeah, I was just" _feeling you up _"I'm just getting into the shower and I'll be right out."

"Good. Don't be long. I'm keen for us to have this conversation. I've got you a beer out waiting. I figured we could both do with a drink."

"Cool. Thanks Maur. Just give me ten minutes. Ok."

"Ok Jane."

Jane quickly removed the rest of Maura's clothing. How long had she been thinking? How long had she been copping a feel?

_Jeez, better make it a cold shower Rizzoli._

Jane could feel the slow steady pulsing between Maura's legs. It was becoming unbearable and definitely distracting.

_Damnit, just the thought of her naked and that's it, I'm soooo the guy in this relationship. Is that what this is? Is that what I want? Hell yeah! _

Jane was becoming more confident in Maura's body. Usually she would have screwed Maura's eyes up tight and tried to avoid looking at the curvaceous delights of Maura's pert form, but dear God, it was killing her. One peek wouldn't hurt. Right?

Jane climbed into the shower and turned the dial, the spray a waterfall of cool water. Jane picked up the shampoo, lathering Maura's hair, feeling and smelling the scent that was pure Maura. Jane ran the soap across Maura's body, creating and spreading suds on her breasts and genitals. Whereas before she would have rushed, this time she just couldn't help it, this time she allowed herself to feel, she allowed herself to touch.

Jane was surprised at the swell of Maura's bosom. Maura's boobs always caused men, hell and women, to stare. And her legs, and her butt, but those boobs! Good God, she could stop traffic with those things! Here they were naked and wet and soapy, holy fuck, they were even better. Jane couldn't help herself and let out a moan, feeling the now erect nipple between Maura's fingers. The pulsing grew. She knew she should wait but she just couldn't.

Jane braced herself against the wall as the manicured hand of the Medical Examiner made its way down into the neatly trimmed dark curls, making Jane doubt that Maura was a natural blonde. Jane gasped as she slid a finger into Maura's glorious pussy.

_Shit, she was wet._

She quickly, fervently circled Maura's sweet clit, feeling her orgasm quickly rise, the tightening in Maura's abdomen indicating that she was close.

_Oh fuck, gnnnnnrrr_

She shuddered with the ferocity and speed of her orgasm.

_Yup, definitely the guy._

Jane stepped out of the shower and started to dry herself quickly, occupied with the guilt of what she had just done and the embarrassment at the quickness of it.

_Jeez Rizzoli, why couldn't you wait? Why did you have to do that? You have dreamed about Maura for years and you had to have a quick dirty solo, you couldn't wait ten more minutes?!_

Jane scolded herself while she dressed, not noticing until she tried to pull on Maura's clothes that something was amiss.

"What the?"

Jane looked down, trying to tug on the yoga pants realising that they were suddenly like shorts on her. She ran to the mirror in the bathroom, wiping the condensation away to reveal a sight she never thought she would see again; her own deep chocolate brown eyes staring back at her.

They had swapped back.

**Dun dun dun! How will they react now that they are back in their own bodies? Something R-rated I reckon. Hope you are enjoying the sun ladies, remember your sunscreen.**


End file.
